Journey of Friendship
by Elizabeth2
Summary: This series takes you through a life of 2 best friends, the pain, the heartache , the joy they suffered and expierence they shared. Ok, that was a bad summary. lol.
1. Blue Eyes

BLUE EYES  
  
This is a fanfic about Chandler and Monica. It takes place after Richard and Monica broke up. Oh yeah, Chandler isn't going out with anyone and Ross and Rachel are together. This might be a little depressing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to NBC and Crane, Bright, and Kaufman. I am just using them for entertainment and so you cannot sue me:)  
  
FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! (Be gentle, this is my first fic)  
ITS 5 days before Christmas and the whole apartment is decorated.  
  
  
  
Scene: Monica and Rachel's  
  
  
Monica leaned out the window. It was late, 2:00 a.m. She didn't know what had come over her. She had just broken up with Richard 5 months ago. She should be over him. Why can't I find anybody? She wondered. Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes popped in front of her face. The eyes looked so familiar, so safe, like she knew who it was. She blinked and the eyes vanished. She looked out the window. It was pouring rain. Or maybe it was the reflection of her tears. She couldn't tell.  
  
  
Scene: It was the next day Monica and Rachel's  
  
Monica looked around her. She and her 5 closest friends were just sitting around, talking about their useless lives. She looked over at Ross and Rachel. They were sitting in the chair, Ross at her feet. Monica looked over at Joey in the kitchen, who was trying to stuff 10 meatballs in his mouth at once. She looked at Phoebe, was plucking the air around Ross. Probably cleaning his aura, Monica thought. And finally she looked at Chandler. He was sitting next to her on the couch his arm around her and her face leaning on his chest. He was telling her a joke in her ear while everyone else was talking. . Just whispering. She couldn't hear anything. Monica smiled a fake smile .All she could think was about her life. IT was going nowhere. She had a crappy life, with a crappy job and absolutely no love life. She sighed. What did I do to deserve this?   
  
  
Rachel looked up in front of her and smiled at what she saw. Monica looked like she was enjoying herself with Chandler. Rachel then saw Chandler whispering in her ear. Rachel was mesmerized. They looked like a couple. A couple in love. A couple that couldn't live without each other. And in a way, it was true. They were best friends.  
  
  
While Ross was arguing with Phoebe about evolution, he glanced at Monica. She was doing so much better these days. And without Chandler, she would probably still be in her pajamas. Ross decided to thank Chandler later on.  
  
  
Phoebe, while cleaning Ross's aura, she looked at Monica and was about to ask her if she can clean her aura as well. But when she looked over, it looked like Chandler had taken care of things. Look at them Phoebe thought...  
  
  
Oh man! Oh man! I will prove Ross wrong, Joey thought. I can stuff 10 meatballs in my mouth. "Hey Chandler?" Joey said, causing meatballs spewing out of his mouth. Everybody turned around and Monica looked disgusted. That look vanished she had the look of hopelessness in her beautiful blue eyes. And then, she turned around and shut the door to her room. "What?" Joey asked  
  
  
Chandler just shook his head. He felt angry. Not because Joey and his meatballs but because of Monica. He couldn't cheer her up. He tried his best but this time, his best wasn't good enough. He muttered some excuse and left Monica and Rachel's apartment. Chandler then went into his and Joey's apartment and slammed the door. He was no fool. He could see how much Monica was hurting. He saw right through her. The act she was putting on was worthless. Chandler sensed the others had totally bought it. He slammed his fist on the counter. Monica didn't deserve this. She deserved someone better. His best friend needed someone and asked himself, BUT WHO?  
  
  
Monica lay on her bed, thinking. She felt so empty nowadays. Not because Richard and her broke up, but life in general. She thought of Joey and his stupid meatballs and when he spilled them. She was about to yell at him and then a voice inside her said, but what's the point? It will be worthless. Life was valueless.  
  
  
Scene: Two days later  
Monica and Rachel's   
  
The gang had just finished dinner that Monica had prepared. Rachel had encouraged her to move on, and she tried cooking first. They were all settled down around the TV, except for Monica, ready to watch a movie. She was just leaning against the refrigerator and looked about her friends. None of them could sense what she was going through. Suddenly, those blue eyes stared in front of her face. She then blinked and they were gone. I must be going crazy, Monica thought. Abruptly, tears came to her eyes and she didn't want the others see her breaking down so she flung out into the balcony and let it all out.  
  
  
Inside, Chandler couldn't but help but thinking about Monica and her beautiful face and angel eyes and throughout dinner, he saw her staring in her plate and not eating a thing. He hated to see her in so much pain. He hated it. Suddenly, he heard a noise and looked up. He saw Monica running out into the balcony and heard her crying, even though there was glass between him and her. He stood up from his place on the couch and went out side the balcony.  
  
  
The others looked at each other in puzzlement. They couldn't figure out what was going out what was going out with Monica and Chandler. He seemed so much sad these days. It was like whenever Monica was happy, he was happy. And whenever Monica was sad, it was like he was sad. And vice versa. Rachel looked out the window and saw Chandler hugging Monica. Very tightly.   
  
  
Outside, Monica couldn't stop crying. It was like something had set her off, and now she couldn't stop. Chandler kept telling her it was going to be okay. She then blurted out, " Why doesn't anyone want me?" Chandler answered gently, "awe, who wouldn't want you? You know what? There should be thousands of guys standing in a line, willing to go out with you. And you know what? I'd be the first." Monica looked up and then she broke down again. He kept on whispering, trying to calm her down and eventually his words did soothe her and eventually she quieted down. But she kept on hugging Chandler. And he didn't mind. Out of the blue, he told her a joke and she smiled. "There is the smile I know and love," Chandler grinned. Monica smiled again." Thank you, Chandler." "Come on let's go inside. The others are waiting." They held hands and went inside.  
  
  
"All right, what do you guys want to watch?" Phoebe asked, once Chandler and Monica came back.  
She looked around her. Chandler was sitting on the couch with Monica propped up against him. Joey was also on the couch next to Monica. Ross and Rachel were on the floor; they're back against the couch. She was sitting in the chair.  
  
"I wanna watch LOST IN SPACE," Joey replied. (A movie starring Matt Leblanc)  
  
"No, let's watch THE PALLBEARER!" a excited Ross said. (A movie starring David Schwimmer)  
  
"I wanna watch PICTURE PERFECT," argued Rachel (A movie starring Jennifer Anniston)  
  
"Oooh!Ohhhh! I pick HANGING UP!!" Phoebe yelled.(A movie starring yep you guessed it, Lisa Kudrow)  
  
"THE WHOLE NINE YARDS RULE!!!" Chandler said (A movie starring Matthew Perry:)  
  
Everyone looked at Monica. "Whatever," she whispered. She really didn't care what they watched. Chandler looked at her questionably. The others then started arguing. All except Chandler and Monica. Chandler quietly asked Monica what she wanted to watch and got a reply, though a very weak reply," SCREAM 3". He nodded and quietly stood up and went over to the VCR and put a movie in and sat back down. The movie started and Chandler yelled, " Can you guys shut up? Me and Monica are trying to watch!" The others stopped and looked at him, then sat back down and started watching SCREAM 3.  
  
Towards the end of the movie, (WARNING: SPOILER FOR SCREAM 3!) When Dewy was about to propose to Gale, Monica looked up. She saw Chandler really into the movie. Probably watching that Gale Wethers, Monica chuckled to herself. He thought about what he had done earlier and smiled, He really is my best friend.  
  
  
  
Scene a day later Central Perk  
  
Monica was the only one there. She needed some space from everything. She had something important to do. She can't believe Christmas day was already here. Actually, Christmas was tomorrow and she still had no idea what to get her friends. It wasn't like her to put off Christmas shopping. Usually, she would start Christmas shopping the day after thanksgiving. But lately, she had been preoccupied. She had a decision to make. One that could affect the rest of her hollow life. She sighed. She stood up and was just out the door when the rest of the gang came in. She heard various 'hellos' and Phoebe asked her where she was going? "Christmas shopping," Monica said tiredly and went out.  
  
  
As soon as Monica left, the others sat down and exchanged questioning glances. "Since when does Monica wait until the last minute for Christmas shopping?" Ross asked. "Just leave her alone!" Chandler snapped and sat down. The others were worried about the 2 of their closest friends.  
  
  
Scene: Christmas Day (more like Christmas Night) Everybody is gathered around the living room in Rachel and Monica's apartment exchanging presents.  
Everybody got his or her presents but Chandler and Monica.  
  
"Here you go, Chandler," Ross said, as he gave him a box wrapped in candy cane paper. " Yummy," Chandler replied and tore it open. "Thanks man!" Inside was a blue polo shirt (the same shade as his eyes) Monica got a vision again about those baby eyes and shivered. Who was that? She wondered. She looked at Chandler and saw that he had opened every one of his presents except for Monica's. He tore it open and in it, Chandler found a play station. "Thanks, Mon!" Chandler and Monica hugged and the others smiled.   
  
"Monica? MONICA!" Monica snapped back to attention. "It's time to open your presents," Phoebe said. She looked at each one of them and she didn't have the energy to open a single one. She was tired. Monica slowly picked the one closest to her and saw that it was from Chandler. A smile was beginning to creep on her lips. She opened it, and saw a beautiful bracelet. It was silver and she turned it over and saw an inscription. TO MY BEST FRIEND. Monica leaped up hugged Chandler and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. You know, you're my best friend too." Monica whispered in his ear so no one else could hear. "I know," he simply replied and smiled.   
  
Monica soon opened her other presents but they weren't as nearly nicely as Chandler's. She got up to throw the wrapping paper away, and before she realized it, she was standing under mistletoe. "Whoo!Whoooo!I wanna kiss Monica! I wanna kiss Monica," Joey said, excited. Monica felt nauseous. Not because of Joey kissing her but because all of a sudden she felt dizzy and hot all over. She sat down and replied, I don't think so, Joe." Monica had absolutely no energy left. She didn't want to admit this, but she hadn't been eating lately. Food made her nauseous and every time she saw another slice of pizza or that glass of fat sitting in the refrigerator, she had felt like throwing up.  
  
  
Chandler and the others were concerned. They knew Monica hadn't been eating and every time they mentioned that to her she had just told them to leave her alone and mind their own business.  
  
  
SCENE: 2 weeks later   
Monica and Rachel's Apartment  
  
  
Monica was the only one there. She was sitting at the kitchen table staring at something that was in her hands. For the past 2 weeks, she was busy thinking. She looked back at her life and was defiantly considering leaving. Not leaving as in moving out of New York, but leaving. (For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, it's suicide.) She had finally made a decision and looked at the pills…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
What will happen next?  
Will Monica actually commit suicide?  
Who can help her?  
And who are those blue eyes? J (I bet you probably guessed it by now anyway and for those of you who didn't, then you are slooooowww) Just kidding) J  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Sudden Outburst

Here is the second part. Your gonna have to read the first in order to understand what's going on.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to NBC and Crane, Bright, and Kaufman. I am just using them for entertainment and so you cannot sue me:)  
  
FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! (Please be gentle, this is only my second fanfic!)  
  
FINALLY: HERE IT IS…  
  
  
THE SUDDEN OUTBURST  
  
  
Monica looked at the container of pills and slowly unscrewed them. Just when she was about to lift the top she heard someone coming at the door and quickly screwed them loosely and put them in her pocket.   
  
  
Chandler opened the door and saw Monica sitting at the table, her face quite flushed. Now he was really worried about her. "Hey, Mon" "Hey, Chandler," Monica answered. That was a close call, she thought. If he ever found out what she had almost done, she would have never heard the end. "So what's sup?" Chandler asked her, as he sat down the opposite side of her (like TOW the Jellyfish) "Nothing," she answered, very weakly.  
  
  
Chandler couldn't take it anymore. He had listened to Monica for the past 2 and a half weeks complaining about her life and she was always depressing to be around with these days. He felt he had up to here with her and screamed out, "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I can't take it anymore!"   
  
  
Monica looked taken aback at his sudden outburst. "What? Chandler, calm down…"  
  
  
"No Monica! I will not calm down!" Chandler said, yelling. "Monica, I have been patiently listening to you for 2 weeks and I have had enough! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Monica looked shocked. She couldn't understand what was going on. She thought that out of everyone, HE would be the one to listen. HE would the one who would understand. HE would be there to give her advice. HE would just BE THERE FOR HERE…  
  
  
"No Chandler, you listen to me," Monica said, also yelling. "I thought you would be the one to understand, that out of all the others, you would be the one who would have comforted me. That when worst comes to worst, you said you'll be there!"  
  
"THIS ISN'T THE WORST YET, MONICA!!!  
  
By now, they were standing face-to-face, only the kitchen table between them.   
  
"You have no idea what I've been going through," Monica whispered.  
  
  
Chandler then yelled, " You think you're the only one with problems!? You think that the world revolves around you. You think that whenever you shed a tear, everyone would just drop what they're doing and rush to you. Well, guess what? That not what really happens out there. Don't you think we have problems? Your not the only one, you know."  
  
Monica got tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How dare he! He had no ideas what she was going through. By now, tears were forming down her face just like they have for the past 2 weeks. Monica just looked at Chandler. She still couldn't believe it. Swiftly, she turned around on her heel and ran to her room and slammed the door. Little did she know, that when she had turned around, the container of pills in her jacket pocket flung out and landed softly on the rug.  
  
Chandler couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe what he had just said, actually yelled, those words. To her. To Monica, his best friend. He got tears in his eyes for actually saying them to her. He knew she had been through a tough time lately and he should've been there to support her. He looked at Monica's closed door and shut his eyes…  
  
(I think this is the perfect time for some Chandler and Monica montages with a song in the background, so here it is...)  
  
In the background, you hear CRASH AND BURN BY SAVAGE GARDEN as our favorite couple reflects their shared moments…  
  
  
  
  
  
When you feel alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know that you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't  
Take it anymore  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one-way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel you can't face the day  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone…  
  
MONTAGES:  
(TOW The Underdog Gets Away) Chandler and Monica look at each other sweetly after a huge fight between the 6 friends…  
(TOW The Birth) At the hospital where Chandler is comforting a baby-sick Monica…  
(TOW Eddie Won't Go) Monica watches Chandler sleeping on her couch in the middle of the night…  
(TOW the Flashback) Chandler was hugging and comforting Monica who was sad about the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend…  
(TOW Heckles' Dies) Monica comforting Chandler that he is not going to die alone…   
(TOW Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister) A Drunken Chandler hits on Monica…  
(TOW the Screamer) Chandler and Monica sitting together on the couch, Monica propped up on him…  
(TOW The Sonogram at the End) Leaving Central Perk, their hands around each other…  
(TOW Phoebe's Husband) Chandler and Monica revealing their secrets 3rd nipple and underwear and at the end, leaving Ross's apartment, their arms around each other…  
And so many more…  
  
Monica lay in bed, just thinking about her and Chandler's past experiences with each other. She was in shock. But she knew as soon as the shock wears off, she was gonna start crying like there was no tomorrow…  
  
Outside, Chandler snapped back to attention. Look what I did, Chandler thought. I can't believe I said that. Suddenly, his attention was diverted when he saw something on the floor. Monica wouldn't have let anything fall, even if it was something that couldn't spill. Probably when she ran to her room, Chandler thought, sadly. He went over and picked it up and saw the pills…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
NOW THAT CHANDLER FOUND OUT ABOUT THE PILLS, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Moment of Silence

Okay, here is the third part…  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to NBC and Crane, Bright, and Kauffman. I am just using them for entertainment and so you cannot sue me:)  
  
FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED  
  
  
A MOMENT OF SILENCE  
  
Scene: Monica and Rachel's: Were we last left off…  
  
Chandler looked at the pills. He couldn't believe it! He was in total shock. Chandler felt as if someone had given him a really hard blow to the stomach. I need to sit down, Chandler thought. This isn't happening. I can't believe Monica would actually do something like this. Suddenly, he got very angry. His anger from earlier had return.  
  
  
Monica lay in bed, sleeping. Her beautiful face was now caked in her salty tears from where she had cried herself to sleep. Where am I? Monica thought. She looked around her and saw that she was in an enclosed room, a room that was painted blue. The same shade as those blue eyes she had been visualizing for the past 3 weeks. She turned around and saw a gravestone, the words R.I.P engraved on it. She peered closer and saw the one person she cared too much about, the one person who she relied in, the one person who had just screamed at her hours ago. "Chandler…" she whispered.  
  
  
Outside, Chandler was in total anger. He couldn't believe Monica would do something like this. How can she even think about suicide? It wasn't worth it. Chandler had always thought that out of the whole group, Monica was the strongest. She was the one that kept the group together, by always looking out for them and staying strong. But here she was, ready to take the easy way out. Chandler had always heard about people killing themselves and suicide was so common these days and he had always thought that those people were cowards. All of them. And here was Monica, ready to become one of them…   
  
  
"No, no! Chandler's not dead! CHANDLER'S NOT DEAD!!!" Monica screamed. She was panic-stricken. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she saw Joey, Ross, Phoebe, and Rachel. They were all wearing black, their faces ashen. Monica could hear Ross mumbling, "But he was my best friend. I knew him since college," over and over again. Joey was nodding his head back and forth; his hands shaking so much Monica thought an earthquake was going on. Phoebe was singing "Smelly Cat" to herself and Rachel was talking to herself, murmuring something. All Monica could pick out was KNOCK! KNOCK! …WHO's THERE? Monica took a step back and realized her friends were hysterical.   
  
1 hour later…  
Outside, Chandler's eyes bulged. "Oh my god," Chandler whispered. He had just realized something. Monica was about to kill herself right before I walked through the door! The thought made him hurl and he raced into the bathroom and let it all out…  
  
  
Monica woke up with a start. She was terrified. That dream had seemed so real. She reached over and grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it tightly. By now, tears were streaking down now her face and she couldn't stop. She realized her worst fear had come true.  
  
  
Chandler stepped out of Monica and Rachel's bathroom, heartsick. If I didn't come when I did, would she still be alive? Suddenly, the door to Monica's room opened and Chandler and Monica stood face to face. Monica saw a look of pure disgust in those blue eyes. All of a sudden, she had another hallucination about those blue eyes and while Chandler just starred at her, she figured out who they were.  
  
  
"Chandler…." She whispered. "Monica, don't even bother with me," he said with a stern voice. "Look what I found." He held up the bottle of pills and Monica gasped. "How could you? How could you, Monica? I don't believe you. I can't even think how or why you would even consider this option?" Chandler screamed.  
  
  
Monica just stared at him, tears in her eyes. He wouldn't understand, she thought. Why even bother? She pushed Chandler and ran passed him. Monica slammed the front door, which made Chandler flinch. He sat down, his hands covering his face, tears forming down his face.   
  
  
Ross slowly opened the door with caution. He quietly went in, with the others behind him. They had bumped into Monica in the hall when she was heading out, and saw she was crying. Joey had asked her what was wrong and she snapped at them. They were concerned. She had pushed past them and the others were worried if something had happened with Chandler.  
  
  
Rachel saw Chandler sitting on the couch, his back towards them. The others looked really worried now. Rachel then heard a strange noise and realized the noise was coming from Chandler. HE WAS CRYING. They all rushed up to him.  
  
  
Monica sat alone on a bench in Central Park. She had a lot of thinking to do. Where did I hear that before? Monica thought. Ha, Ha, I remember, she laughed bitterly. Monica then starting reminiscing just what happened in those last couple of hours. He didn't even know if I was going to take the pills or not, Monica thought. He just assumed that I would. He doesn't even know me! Oh whom am I kidding? Monica sighed. Chandler knew her better than the others and even herself.   
  
  
"Chandler, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, as they crowded around him. He just looked up, and without any explanation, he tossed Ross the pills. Ross read the label and looked at Chandler in shock. "How could you, Chandler? Did you really take the pills?" Chandler yelled, "What!!!" He stood up and faced them. "Of course I didn't take them. How stupid do you think I am? Your selfish sister-  
  
"What? What about Monica?" Rachel interrupted. "Would you let me finish Rachel?" Chandler snapped. "Your selfish sister was about to take them." He paused, trying to sink this information in. Even after all these hours, he still couldn't believe it. " Lucky for her, she didn't. Otherwise, my life would have been hell," Chandler added in a whisper.  
  
  
After sitting in the same bench in Central Park for hours the sun long gone beneath the horizon, she was thinking about her dream and had finally realized her worst fear. "I can't lose him. Not now. Not when I need him the most. But I already lost him the moment he started screaming. I lost my best friend…" And with that, Monica starting sobbing uncontrollably. What she didn't know was that someone was standing behind her…  
  
  
  
The others were shocked. None of them said a word. Chandler stood in front; watching his friends' faces change from curiousness to stun. He turned away and walked outside, toward the balcony. As soon as he was outside, he felt the cool breeze of spring that was coming. He sighed. Chandler looked his watch and saw it was late and Monica still hadn't come home. Why should I care? It's not like I am her boyfriend, Chandler noted bitterly. But he was getting worried. He wasn't going to admit this to anyone, but without Monica, he felt there was no reason to live. She helped him through the worst times, she made laugh, she made his day, and so much more. Just seeing that smile brightened his day. His mind wandered a month earlier, when it was Christmas and he had given her the bracelet. That day, her smile had reached beyond her eyes.  
  
Ross was in complete shock. He couldn't believe his baby sister would actually commit suicide. He was so thankful to Chandler that he didn't know where to begin. But he was really upset with Monica and wandered where she went…  
  
  
Rachel stared off in space, not really thinking about anything. All she had heard from Chandler's mouth was 'Monica…' 'Selfish,' and 'pills'. And she instantly thought, "Why, Monica?"  
  
  
Joey was thinking, for a change. Monica sure made the best sandwiches, he thought. He remembered the day when he was moving in with Chandler and he had thought there was something was going on with Chandler and Monica. But when he figured out that they were just really, really close friends, Joey had tried to hit on Monica. Chandler was mad at him that day and after that, he saw how protective he was over Monica and he could understand how worried Chandler was right now.  
  
  
Phoebe was just shaken. She didn't want to lose another person she cared about deeply but she was upset with Monica as well.  
  
  
A moment of silence was passed among the 4 friends as Chandler came back in. As soon as he did, he heard the door jerk open violently and Monica stood there, crying her heart out…  
  
  
  
WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ONE… THE FLASHBACK ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Flashback Attack

Okay, here is the fourth part…  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to NBC and Crane, Bright, and Kauffman. I am just using them for entertainment and so you cannot sue me:)  
  
FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED  
  
THE FLASHBACK ATTACK  
  
Scene: Where we last left off…  
  
Monica jerked the door to her and Rachel's apartment and stood there, crying her eyes out. She was terrified of what happened just a couple of minuets ago. She was just sitting in Central Park, minding her own business when all of a sudden…  
  
  
Chandler just stood there. Monica was standing by the door, crying. His anger melted and he quietly went over and embraced her. She let him and as soon as she touched him, she couldn't stop crying.  
  
  
The others looked at each other, not wanting to know what had happened earlier. They rushed to Monica, who was clinging to Chandler, and talked to her, quietly, trying to soothe her. But that just made it worse.   
  
  
Monica couldn't stop. She tried but every time she saw that voice and that face, she starting weeping all over again. Chandler led her to the couch and he others followed. As soon as he let Monica down, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.   
  
  
The instant Chandler saw that look of loneliness his heart broke. He wasn't mad at her anymore he was terrified. He wanted to know what had happened, wherever she went. But at the same time, he was afraid. He sat down beside Monica and held her close, trying to calm her down. When she finally did, she started trembling and he felt her body turn to ice. He told Joey to go get her a blanket and Phoebe to get her a cup of warm tea.   
  
  
Monica was very grateful to Chandler who was trying to help her. Once she calmed down, Chandler let go of her and everyone started yelling at her. "Where the HELL have you been?" or "Monica, what were you thinking?" or "What happened Monica?" The last question was from Chandler. He whispered it to her above all the commotion. She looked at him and saw a look of calming in his eyes. She got her strength from him and thought back just 15 minuets ago, in Central Park…   
  
*****  
  
Monica couldn't stop crying. She was afraid she had lost her best friend. If he had told her not to take the pills, she wouldn't have. Thank god I didn't take them. She looked down and saw a shadow over her. She turned around and saw someone standing behind her. She couldn't see his face but she had an instinct he was standing there the whole time, watching and waiting.   
  
  
"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Monica asked. "Yes, yes you can help me," the stranger had growled in a low face. He stepped in front of her and Monica saw his face. He had a cruel face. His eyes were and icy shade of pure black. He looks like a killer, Monica thought. But she didn't know how close to the truth she was. Without another word, he attacked her, out of the blue. He pushed her to the ground and held her there. "NO! NO! Let go of me! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Monica screamed. "Don't bother," her attacker had said. "There is no one around to save you. Who in the right mind would hang around Central Park at night? And alone too…" He chuckled. "Say your good byes…" Monica couldn't hear the rest. She was too busy looking at the sharp butcher's knife he produced from his trench coat. She then thought of the last few hours. I can't believe I would do something that stupid. Something that selfish. Thank god Chandler came in when he did. Chandler… Oh Chandler! I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me… Good-bye Chandler. Please forgive me. Monica didn't even think to say good-bye to her other friends. No, no! Monica thought. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to die. I'm too young. I got my whole life ahead of me. With that, she got her courage and somehow, pushed him off of her with her freakishly strong strength and the next thing she knew, her friends were comforting her…   
  
***  
  
Monica finished her terrifying experience and looked up at her friends who were quite shocked. Ross and Joey went over and squeeze Monica's left and right hands. Phoebe was trying to calm her down, by massaging her back. Rachel kept patting Monica's back telling her everything was going to be okay. Only Chandler stood there. He was petrified. He couldn't believe something like that would happen to Monica, his best friend. He was feeling so guilty. If he hadn't yelled at her before, she wouldn't have run out and have gotten attacked by that maniac. He felt miserable.  
  
  
Monica closed her eyes. Everyone thought that she was crying because of what had happened earlier. That incident just showed her how much her life meant. But the truth was she was crying because of her worst fear coming true. Her worst fear of losing her best friend. She HAD lost him. She knew he was mad at her for making such a stupid almost-decision and Monica thought he stopped becoming her best friend, that there was distance between them now. That's crazy, a voice inside said. But she was stubborn. She wouldn't listen to that voice. She looked up and saw Chandler by the table, looking miserable as she felt. She quietly got out of Rachel's embrace and went over to Chandler, who was hiding his face from her. When he heard someone coming, he turned around and saw Monica. She held him tight, and he whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry, Monica. Please forgive me." "No, Chandler, I'm sorry. I know what I was about to do was really selfish on my part and that there are other ways of treating depression…" her voice faded out. "Just don't do anything like that ever again," Chandler forcefully whispered in her ear. " I was so scared Monica. You had no idea." "I'm sorry, Chandler."   
  
Monica and Chandler let go of one other and looked at their friends, who were listening to every word they said. Monica smiled. My depression is over, she thought. She looked at Chandler who had gone over to the refrigerator, and thought, Thank you Chandler. You have no idea how much you helped me in these past months. "I think I'm going to call it a night," Monica said, happily. She heard various 'goodnights' and Ross asked her if she was going to be okay. She nodded and started for her room. Right before closing it, she glanced at Chandler, who was trying to open a jar of jam for Joey, and whispered, "I will be okay. I just thank God that I didn't lose him..."   
  
  
OKAY THIS WAS SHORTER THAN USUAL, SORRY  
NO CLIFFHANGERS THIS TIME  
WHAT HAPPENES NEXT?  
STAY TUNED…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Fear Of Losing Him

Okay, here is the fifth part. As usual, these characters don't belong to me blah, blah, blah  
  
  
FEAR OF LOSING HIM  
  
  
  
Monica sat up in bed. She was breathing heavy. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was 3:25. She had another nightmare about the attack. What's wrong? I thought I was over this, Monica thought. But she knew the real reason why she had nightmares over the past couple of weeks. It was because of him. He is the one that made her have those nightmares. He was her best friend.  
  
  
Chandler sat up in bed; startled. He looked over at his digital clock, which read 3:25 a.m. He sighed. It was only a dream, only a dream. Why Monica? Why did you have to even consider depression and pills and then drag me down with you and cause me to turn my life topsy-turvy. But he knew he wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself. Why did I let her leave? I should have just talked to her, calmly, not yell at her. He felt just awful.   
  
  
Monica got out of bed quietly. She feared she would wake Rachel up. As she past the window, she thought of that night, where those blue eyes had appeared. She now knew that they were Chandler, but what does it mean? She went over and got a glass of water and sat at the table. She was thinking of Chandler. I bet he is probably blaming thing whole thing on himself. I bet he probably is having trouble sleeping, I bet he … Monica nodded off in thought.   
  
  
Chandler couldn't stand it in his room. He quietly got out of bed and tied his robe around him and made his way to the foodless kitchen. I have to see Monica. I just have to. I want to see if she's okay, Chandler thought urgently, as he went across the hall.  
  
  
Monica was deep in thought. She had been analyzing those nightmares. She knew it had something to do with Chandler, but she couldn't place her finger on it exactly. Monica was deep in thought; she didn't hear the door open as Chandler silently entered.  
  
"Bah!" Chandler gasped, as he saw Monica sitting at the table. "Ahhhh!" Chandler, what are you doing here? It's too early for breakfast anyway," she forcefully whispered. "I might ask you the same question," Chandler, teased her, as he sat down across from her. "This is my apartment," and Monica smiled.   
  
Chandler was relieved. He was feeling so much better now that he saw Monica was okay. He looked at her and she was smiling again. Yessss, thank you Monica! You don't know how much this means to me. Chandler then asked her why she couldn't sleep and she didn't respond. He knew it was probably about that attack, and when he mentioned that to her she answered truthfully, "Actually, Chandler, it's not about that. I can't figure it out." He nodded. He believed her. She then asked him why he couldn't sleep and got a reply, "I wanted to make sure everything was okay over here." Monica looked up. Their eyes meet and Monica realized that by that comment, he meant her. "Everything's fine," she whispered, glad that he cared. Before they knew it, it was 5:00. Chandler and Monica had just spent hours talking. Talking about absolutely nothing. Just acting silly like best friends are supposed to.   
  
Rachel came out of her room at 8:00. She didn't have a very nice sleep, considering the talking going out here. Last night, she had heard voices but she didn't feel like getting up, since she was too lazy. As she made her way to the kitchen, she noticed Chandler and Monica and smiled. Wow, even with all the things going out the past couple of months, Chandler and Monica seemed closer than ever. Rachel knew they had a special bond and sometimes she felt jealous that Chandler knew a lot more stuff about Monica than she did. But they really are best friends. Rachel looked at Chandler and Monica again, who were both asleep at the kitchen table, at opposite ends. But the thing that amazed Rachel was that they were holding hands. Their hands were stretched and their fingers were intertwined. Rachel smiled again.  
  
  
Monica was alone in her and Rachel's apartment. She had just put on FOOLS RUSH IN because the character reminded her of Chandler. She still couldn't figure out what was going on. As she thought this, Chandler came through the door and sat down next to her. "Hey, Mon, watcha watching'? She smiled and thought he seems in a very good mood. "FOOLS RUSH IN," she answered him as the movie began. "Hey Mon?" "Shhhh, the movie started."  
  
Chandler decided to tell her after the movie. He was excited. The carnival had just come into town and he had gotten them all tickets. Chandler knew how much Monica loved carnivals, so he was going to surprise her!   
  
  
Time Lapse: 2 hours  
  
Monica had fallen asleep during the movie, her head rested on Chandler's lap. Chandler looked down at Monica and thought, "She's so peaceful." The movie had finished 10 minutes ago and he didn't feel like getting up and waking Monica so he stayed put and watched Monica sleep.  
  
  
"No…no!" Monica mumbled in her sleep. She then started screaming and Chandler looked worried. He shook her and she woke up in a startled manner. She instantly started crying. "Shh, shh, it's going to be okay," Chandler soothed her as he hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him, for she finally realized what had been bugging her since the attack. She was scared. So scared that it made her bones chilled. She was scared of losing Chandler. She feared of losing him. With that, Monica stopped crying and looked at Chandler. "Candler…" she whispered.  
  
  
Chandler was concerned. He felt her body turn cold and wondered if she had another nightmare. He heard her whisper his name and answered, "What?" "Chandler, don't leave me! Don't move away! Don't die! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me, I cant' handle it! Please…"she begged.  
  
  
"Monica, calm down. I'm right here and I'm NOT going to leave you. You're my best friend and I would never ever leave you," Chandler said urgently. He wondered where this was coming from, all of a sudden. The truth was, he couldn't leave her. "Don't leave me…"   
  
  
Scene: THE NEXT DAY Rachel's and Monica's  
  
  
"Hello children." Chandler said as he scanned the room. Ross and Rachel were by the table, Joey was over the sink, trying open another jar of jam and Phoebe was trying to read is palm while doing so. Chandler glanced and Monica, who was staring out the window. As she heard him enter, she smiled and their eyes meet.  
  
"I got something for all of you that you're going to love and your going to have to kiss me!" "Dude, stop that!" Joey said, disbelieved. Chandler just looked at him. "Anyways, I GOT US FOUR TICKETS TO THE CARNIVAL!!!! YAY!" Chandler heard various 'cool' and 'nice'. Could we BE anymore enthusiastic?" "Don't listen to them Chandler," Monica said, as she came over to him. "I love the carnival!" "Well then let's go!!! Move it! Move it people!" "What you mean now?" Joey asked? Chandler just LOOKED at him and they all exited.   
  
  
TO BE CONITNUED…  
Okay, I know this one was pointless but I had to explain Monica's fear of losing Chandler cause (spoiler!) in my later fics, it's going to be IMPORTANT!   
  
Will Chandler and Monica become more than friends at the carnival?   
STAY TUNED  
Please review! It would mean a lot!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. At The Carnival

Okay here is the sixth part…  
  
DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO NBC: CRANE, KAUFFMAN, AND BRIGHT. IM JUST USING THEM FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES AND SO YOU CANNOT SUE MEJ  
  
AT THE CARNIVAL  
  
Scene: The entrance to the carnival  
  
"All right people, we have exactly 2 hours! Now here is your maps, your tickets, and on your maps, if anyone gets lost, the lost and found centers are marked in red, the bathrooms are marked in yellow and let's synchronize our watches---," Monica commanded.  
  
"Monica, Monica, this is a FAIR! You're supposed to be having fun," Rachel explained, " Who cares about the bathrooms?"  
  
"I do," Joey said, childishly.  
  
Monica gave up. "All right. Let's split up and meet at the entrance in 2 hours." Monica said, " But keep your maps with you at all times!"   
  
The others grumbled and Chandler asked, "Well, who's going with who?" "Come on Rachel, let's go in the tunnel of LOVE," Ross said and Rachel giggled. They left.   
  
"Oooohh! Ooohh! I wanna go with Joey, I wanna go with Joey!" Phoebe yelled. "Can't get enough of the Joey love, right Pheebs?" as he winked at her and they left.   
  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Chandler," Monica said, displeased. "What's wrong with me?" Chandler frowned. "No, nothing's wrong with you, it's just that the others threw away their maps! GUYS! YOU FORGOT YOUR MAPS IN THE TRASH! GUYS! COME BACK HERE!" Chandler rolled his eyes.  
  
Scene: The Tunnel of Love  
  
"I could never be that close with anyone," Rachel commented. "What about me?" Ross said, in a hurt voice. Rachel kissed him and said, "No, I meant Chandler and Monica?" "WHAT! What's going on with them?" Ross shrieked. Rachel blew an annoyed sigh. "No, Ross, nothing's going on with them. I'm just saying, something should be going on with them! "What are you talking about, Rach?" "Ross, don't you see it? Don't you see how their always comforting each other, how he makes her smile in her worst mood, how she offers him advice, how they sit together, how they look at each other???" "Rach, come on! My sister and my best friend? That's impossible!!"   
  
"Ross, their in love!" Rachel declared. " Come on, their just best friends." Ross argued. "How close can 2 best friends be?" Ross drew silent.   
  
Monica blew an annoyed sigh. She and Chandler had been waiting in line for an hour to ride the Ferris wheel. "Chandler?" She turned around and saw that Chandler wasn't with her. She began panicking. Her fear of losing him had returned. "CHANDLER?" she cried out, this time more urgently. She spotted him across from where she was, at the cotton candy machine and pushed her way through the happy crowd. "Chandler, what are you doing?" He looked up. "Monica? Aren't you supposed to be standing in line?!!" Monica looked at him. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, actually I came here to eat the traditional FAIR food." Monica grabbed him arm and led him out of there.  
  
**************  
Scene: 4 hours later  
  
"So, the earth doesn't spin around? Then how do we get night and day?" Joey curiously asked. "Joey, honey, the spirits of the dead, when we're not looking, they quickly fly to the sky and press a button, which automatically changes from sun to moon," Phoebe explained, matter-of-factly.   
  
"ohhhh," Joey said and looked up at the sky. He bumped into someone since he was still watching the sky, waiting for it to turn, and heard a voice, "Could you WATCH were your going, Joe?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Monica asked. "I want to go home!" Joey whined. "I'm tired and hungry and I rode every ride." He paused. "I WANNA GO HOME!" Chandler was about to argue when Monica said, "Guys, where is Phoebe?" She turned her head around and saw a blond walking into a tent that read: PHYSIC: SEE YOUR FUTURE TODAY! Monica went after her and the guys followed.  
  
Ross pushed his way through the crowd, with Rachel in tow. As they passed a tent, Rachel saw someone who looked a lot like Monica walk in. She yanked Ross and they went into the tent. "Rach, what are you doing?" Rachel was paying any attention. She looked around the room. It looked really weird with necklaces and beads hung everywhere. The room had sort of a purplish tint to it and Rachel saw her friends crowed around a table with a crystal ball. She led Ross over there.  
  
"Hmmmmmm…. H…mm…." The gypsy moaned. "Your love life is on hold right now. But don't worry, it will get better with a certain cop," she said to Phoebe. Phoebe giggled. "I get a cop, YAY!" as she leaped from the chair. Monica was bored. She didn't believe in this sort of stuff. She looked around the room and saw Rachel and Ross heading their way. "What are you guys doing here?" Monica whispered. "We were trying to find you. WE wanna go home!" Ross complained.   
  
"Okay, who is next?" the gypsy asked in Transylvanian accent (don't ask me what that is?). She stared right at Monica. "WHO ME? I don't think so." "Oh, come one Monica, don't' you want to see you love life ahead of you?" Chandler teased her as he casually draped his arm around her. The gypsy noticed this as Monica sat down in front of her. "Okay, everybody exit except for the brunette. Now, now!" the others went out.   
  
"Okay," the gypsy said, as she studied the cards in front of her. "I see a very promising love in the future. It will happen in an unexpected area. This romance with last you your life. You and him will sneak around the start of your new relationship in fear that others will find out. Sure, you will have your share of fights, but fate will bring you back together. This relationship will last you your entire life, for you will be married to him." Monica sat, stunned. She had no idea what this weirdo was talking about. "You have already met this fellow and you guys are very, very close. Perhaps the best of friends," the gypsy finished, slyly.   
  
Monica didn't say a word. She was too shocked. Without another word, Monica flung herself out the chair and exited the tent. She needed air. Breathe, Monica thought. Breathe. She got frightened as soon as the gypsy said 'best of friends'. She immediately thought of Chandler. Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?   
  
Scene: Rachel and Monica's Apartment  
  
"No way, that could have never happened," Ross, argued to Pheobe as they all (except Chandler and Joey) entered the apartment after coming back from the carnival. "Yeah-huh!" Phoebe complained. Rachel plopped down on the couch, her legs aching. Monica went to her room, still shocked at what happened at the carnival. "Phoebe…" as Ross's voice faded out.  
  
Scene: Joey and Chandler's  
  
AS they entered the apartment, Chandler went straight to the phone, which was ringing. Joey sat down on his lounger and immediately fell asleep. Chandler picked up the phone and heard what the other person said and dropped the phone...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Okay, this was so stupid and pointless, I know! I had writer's block and couldn't think of a single thing to write about. I'll make it up in the next one, I promise.  
  
Who was that person on the other line and what did they say to Chandler? Find out in the next one…   
  
Please review, it would mean a lot, even though this one sucked!   
  
  



	7. Bad News

  
Okay, here is the seventh part…  
  
DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO NBC: CRANE, KAUFFMAN, AND BRIGHT. IM JUST USING THEM FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES AND SO YOU CANNOT SUE MEJ   
  
  
BAD NEWS  
  
Chandler couldn't believe it. That phone call was just bad news. This can't be happening. This isn't happening. Maybe he was wrong, Chandler thought. He quickly dialed the number and spoke to the other person. Chandler hung up when his message had been confirmed. It was true.  
  
  
Scene: 2 weeks later  
  
  
Central Perk- Everyone's there  
  
  
Chandler, Monica, and Joey are on the couch in that order. Rachel is sitting on the arm of the chair, and Ross is in the chair. Phoebe is by the table.  
  
"…So what am I going to do? This is like a life choice and if I choose the wrong decision, it could affect the rest of my life " Rachel asked.   
  
"Oh my god Rachel, just wear the black shoes," Ross said smugly. Rachel threw her hands up and went to the counter. The others started laughing except for Chandler, who was staring off into space.  
  
"Chandler, what's wrong?" Monica asked, touching his leg and causing Chandler to jump.  
  
"N-Nothing w-wrong. Why-w-why would anything be wrong. I mean I'm cool. I'm breezy!"   
  
"Are you sure your okay, man?" Ross asked, concerned.   
  
"YES, for the love of god, leave me alone!" he snapped and exited. The others were confused by this irrational behavior. He had been acting like this for 2 weeks now, since they got back from the fair.   
  
Monica couldn't get it. Something was bugging Chandler and she couldn't figure out what it was. She muttered some excuse and left.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Joey asked. He and his friends were concerned, again. Just months ago, they had seen this exact behavior, except it was now Chandler who was acting strange.   
  
  
Scene: Monica and Rachel's  
  
  
Monica is the only one there, sitting on the couch, just thinking. She suddenly remembered what a certain gypsy had said about her future. That's crazy. Chandler and I? I mean nothing is going on with us. Maybe the gypsy was talking about Joey? Monica shuddered. She quickly dismissed the thoughts from her mind as she heard the door open.  
  
Chandler had no idea what he would do. He walked aimlessly through Central Park, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. He had an important thing to do, and had to make a decision in less than a week. What am I going to do? Just weeks ago, my life was going great. Well, maybe not great. I don't have a girlfriend and that thing with Monica sure kept me busy. Monica…He wanted to talk to her first about this before anyone else, knowing that she would now what to do. He quickly made his way to her apartment.  
  
"Hey, Chandler, what's up?" Chandler didn't reply. He simply made his way to the couch and sat down next to her.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" she teased him.  
  
"Monica, this is no time for you to make jokes," he said, a little irritated. She seemed taken aback.  
  
"Chan, are you sure your okay?"   
  
"YES, FOR THE LAST TIME I'M FINE!!! NOW COULD YOU STOP TALKING FOR JUST ONE MINUTE SO I CAN SPEAK???!!"   
  
"Chandler, what the hell is going on? Just because you are in such a bad mood, no no, don't interrupt me, just because your in such a bad mood, doesn't mean, -  
  
"But," Chandler interrupted.  
  
"Damn it Chandler would you just let ME finish? Just because you're in such an awful mood doesn't mean you have to bring the rest of us down. Now will you just tell me what's going on? You've been acting weird ever since the fair. Did something happen at the fair?" she demanded.  
  
"First of all," Chandler started, "Nothing happened at the fair, and second of all…." He seemed a loss for words. He got up and left, just like that.  
  
  
Scene: Chandler and Joey's  
  
  
Chandler angrily slammed the door and made his way to his room. That went well, he thought. I didn't even get a chance to talk. He quickly put on his pajamas, and crashed into his bed. He pulled out a sock that was by his bed and stared at it. Only Monica knew about the sock. It had sentimental value to him and maybe her. He couldn't believe that in less than a week… He shook his head and pulled the covers over him.   
  
Monica quietly made her way to Chandler's room, trying another stab at him. When she peered into the room, the only thing she saw was a big lump covered with a blanket. She chuckled. He's like a little kid, hiding his troubles, keeping the bad things away from him. The blanket was like a shield. She glanced at him again and left.   
  
  
Scene: The Next Day Central Perk  
  
  
Monica sipped her coffee. She was feeling lonely. Rachel and Ross had each other, Phoebe and Joey were just there, but she missed Chandler. These days, he wouldn't even talk to her anymore. It's like he became distant or something.  
  
"Hey," Chandler said softly, as he entered the coffeehouse. He sat down on the couch, next to Monica, awkwardly. "Hey," she replied. "Listen, I'm sorry I yelled and everything, it's just that I don't know."  
  
"It's okay," Monica said, trying to make things right again with them. "No, it's not okay." He took a deep breath and went on. "It's just that I've been under a lot of stress lately-  
  
"You know what, Chandler? That is NO excuse for you snapping at me and the others," Monica yelled. She didn't know why she was yelling or being mean to him, but something inside her snapped. "I've been under a lot of stress," she mimicked as she stood up. "You know what? Everyone is under a lot of stress lately. Talk to your friends. We'll help you. Please talk to us," she whispered desperately as she left the coffeehouse.   
  
Chandler had enough. He had to tell them what was going on. He ran out of the coffeehouse, in search of Monica. This time, he was going to tell her before it was too late.   
  
Monica angrily slammed the door to her and Rachel's apartment. The others looked up, wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"Mon, what happened?" Rachel asked, as she went up to her. Before Monica could reply, someone else came in and slammed the door. Chandler.  
  
"Jeez, what's going on with the door slamming?" Phoebe said. Chandler ignored her and went up to Monica.  
  
"You know what Monica? You know what? DO YOU KNOW WHAT?" "No, I don't know what, WHAT?" Monica was frustrated. The reason she was so mad at him was because he wouldn't tell her. In the past, they would tell each other everything, more to each other than anyone else. She told him about the underwear on the pole, he told her about his third nipple, the sock, everything. They were best friends. He shouldn't keep a secret from her.  
  
Chandler couldn't take it. He had to tell her. He took a deep breath and began…  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Okay, I know you probably hate me for stopping there, but I'll explain the whole deal with Chandler in the next one.   
  
In the mean time, please review and tell me what you think. It would mean a lot:) Thanks!   
  



	8. The Broken Promise

Okay, here is the eight part! (Jeez, I never thought I would come this far!) This takes place right were we left off…  
  
  
DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO NBC: CRANE, KAUFFMAN, AND BRIGHT. IM JUST USING THEM FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES AND SO YOU CANNOT SUE MEJ   
  
  
Scene: Where we last left off  
  
Chandler couldn't take it. He had to tell her. He took a deep breath and began, "A couple of weeks ago, I got a call. It was my boss, Doug. I got promoted!" (Author's Note: You guys thought that he had some kind of disease or problem, right?:)  
  
The whole gang burst into 'Congratulations' and started hugging him.  
  
"But wait. There's more." Chandler was more nervous and uneasy now, especially telling this to Monica. "I'm being transferred…to California."  
  
"Permanently." Chandler finished.  
  
Monica couldn't believe this. This wasn't happening. She heard Ross ask Chandler when he was moving and he answered in 2 days. Nooooooooo… this wasn't real. Her best friend was leaving her. This wasn't fair. Monica fought the urge to scream out and gulped instead. She slowly made her way to Chandler, who was being embraced by the others.   
  
Chandler stood there. He wasn't sure how the others, especially Monica, were going to react. Before he knew it, everyone was swarming him. Everyone but Monica. Chandler released from their hugs and made his way over to her. Before he gotten a chance to talk, she tightly embraced him and whispered, "Congratulations."  
  
Monica was shocked that he was leaving in 2 days. She didn't want anyone to see the tears in her eyes and she firmly hugged him. She quickly released him and turned to her room and shut the door. The thought finally sank in. He was leaving her… forever.  
  
Chandler was confused. One second he was hugging her and the next, she practically slammed the door in front of his face. He turned to the others, who were looking confused as he felt. He sighed guiltily.  
  
Scene: The next day. Chandler and Joey's apartment  
  
"Well, that's the last box," Chandler said, exhausted. He and everyone except Monica had just spent 2 hours helping him pack. He plopped down on the armchair and closed his eyes, tired.   
  
Ross stared at Chandler. He couldn't believe his best friend was moving away. They've known each other since college and stuck by each other threw thick and thin. And now, all of a sudden, he's moving away. It seemed too sudden.  
  
Rachel's feet were aching from having to move about so much. She collapsed next to Ross and leaned on him. Her mind was preoccupied. I can't believe his leaving tomorrow. I mean, after all those years of spending time with the group, drinking coffee, just hanging around, it will vanish by tomorrow. Well, maybe not vanish, but the group will feel incomplete. But the thing that really worried Rachel was the situation with Monica. She didn't seem like herself since yesterday, when Chandler dropped that bomb on her…  
  
Joey acted fine on the outside, but inside he was tearing up. He couldn't believe his roommate and best buddy was moving. Even though Chandler assured him that he will keep in touch, it just wasn't going to be the same! Even though Chandler guaranteed he will visit on holidays, even though…  
  
Phoebe was sad. Chandler was moving away from the group. She sighed and glanced around the apartment. It wouldn't have that homey feeling without Chandler. A certain object struck Phoebe's attention. She made her way to the refrigerator where that picture was. It was of Monica and Chandler. They had their arms around each other in a friendly way and both were acting goofy. Phoebe realized how hard this must be for Monica, more so then anyone else. She was his best friend…Phoebe thought. She IS his best friend.  
  
Chandler wanted to cry out. He couldn't stand what was happening. One second his was fine, the next, he's moving. California seemed ages away, even though he was leaving tomorrow. He hadn't talked to Monica since yesterday and every time he tried, she would make some excuse and leave. It was like she was avoiding him, and for what? Chandler had a sudden impulse to see her to make sure things were okay between them. He jumped from his chair and flew out the door.   
  
Scene: Central Perk: Monica is the only one there (duh!)  
  
Monica flipped through the magazine, not caring. The words in front of her blurred as Monica got tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe her best friend was moving away. The others had tried to convince him to stay, to get another job, but he couldn't. He had signed a contract for 7 years, and only 3 were filled.   
  
Stupid contract…Monica thought. Stupid contract, stupid California (not to offend anyone, in fact California is great, I used to live there:)). Her thoughts were interrupted as none other than him sat down next to her.  
  
"Monica, what's going on?" Chandler got straight to the point.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Monica answered, mad.  
  
"I mean, what's going with you? Me and you haven't had a talk about this and I was wondering if everything was ok-"  
  
"Everything's perfect!" Monica interrupted, sarcastically.   
  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"Fine, you want to know what my problem is? I'll tell you what my problem is! How would you like it when your best friend suddenly drops a bomb on you? How would you like it when you need him the most, he's not there? How would you like it when you need a shoulder to cry on, your best friend won't be there. How would you like it-"?  
  
Monica couldn't go on. She started getting tears in her eyes and choked up. Chandler softened. He had no idea Monica felt this way. It wasn't like he was doing this intentionally to hurt her. He pulled her in a hug and she let him. All her loneliness and heart ache finally burst, as she sat there in Chandler's arms. I won't have this tomorrow or anymore, Monica realized. That thought scared her as she pushed away from Chandler.   
  
Chandler looked at her, not knowing what to do. Things had become so uncomfortable between them. What now? Chandler thought as he glanced at her. (Sorry, Steph! I just had to use that phrase:)  
  
  
Scene: Monica and Rachel's: Later that night  
  
  
Joey, Ross and Rachel are on the couch, in that order. Phoebe was sitting in the chair. They're all watching TV. Monica was sitting at the kitchen table, starring off in space.   
  
He can't, Monica thought. Tears filled her eyes as she reflected Chandler leaving. What have I done? I don't deserve this. He helped me through so much, and he CANT be leaving tomorrow. Monica felt guilty for not talking to Chandler on his last night. He isn't even here, she noted bitterly. They all were supposed to hang out, being that it was Chandler's last night together with the group. She knew the story all too well. A close group of friends hanging out, one moves away, promises to keep touch, loses touch, and before you know it, the group is gone as well.   
  
Chandler slowly opened the door to Monica's apartment. As he stepped into the apartment, the first thing he noticed was Monica at the kitchen table, looking depressed. The others turned around and greeted him, but he didn't notice. He made his way over to Monica, determined to make a peace offering. The others looked at each other and turned around, wanting to watch.  
  
"Monica?" Monica didn't respond. "Monica?!" She turned away in anger. He took her shoulders and lifted her out of the chair to face him. The others looked on.   
  
"What are you doing?" Monica whispered. After all that thinking, she was too afraid that if she talked, she would cry and cry and cry and cry.   
  
"Monica, PLEASE talk to me. Look, I know you mad at me for something. What did I do? Monica, that 'talk' we had earlier today, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, and it's just my job." Chandler continued, guilty. He knew this was hard, for him and her. "But Monica, don't you see? I have to leave my home, my friends, everything. And you don't have to do that. This is going to be hard on me tomorrow-"  
  
"You think it's going to be hard on YOU? Chandler, you said your leaving everything, but I'm not. That's not true." Monica had tears streaming down her face. "You mean everything to me, Bing. You helped me get over my depression and soooooooo much more. I will always be thankful to you." Monica cracked.  
  
"Oh, Mon," as he came closer to her, "Things will be okay."  
  
"NOOO!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THINGS, CHANDLER. DON'T YOU SEE??? I DON'T CARE IF YOUR LEAVING, BUT YOU LIED TO ME. YOU BROKE IT, CHANDLER. YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" She screamed.   
  
Chandler was scared to ask, "What?"  
  
Monica looked at those blue eyes and calmly said, "A couple of months ago, remember you promised me that you're never going to leave me? And I believed you. How stupid of me?" she said simply, with tears in her eyes, and walked out the door.  
  
Chandler felt sorrowful. He had totally forgot about that. He had just thought she needed some comfort, and so he gave it to her. He never knew she felt this way. He never knew she felt THIS STRONG for that promise. And now, he broke it.   
  
  
Scene: The next morning. Monica and Rachel's  
  
  
Rachel sleepily came out of her room. She and the others were going to drop Chandler off at the airport, so she had to wake up early. "Mon?" She noticed her sitting by the window, staring blankly outside. She went over to her and kneeled down. Monica turned to face her and said, "He really is leaving," as she broke down in tears. Rachel felt so bad for her. She hugged her, but that had no effect.  
  
  
Time Lapse: 2 hours later (10:00 a.m.)  
  
  
They are all in a cab, going to the airport. They had decided to take only one cab, so they can all talk together, with Chandler. Rachel and Ross were in the passenger seat, her on his lap. Phoebe was driving (it was her grandmother's cab), and Joey, Monica, and Chandler were in the back, in that order.  
  
"So, I said, no way." Phoebe finished. Silence followed. Soon, laughter erupted. This is the way it should be, Monica thought. She didn't want Chandler to see her in tears, so she had put on her brave face. She was slightly leaning toward him, and he had her arm around her. Everything from last night was forgotten.  
  
Joey glanced at Monica and Chandler and thought, this is the way it should be.  
  
  
Scene: The airport at the gate. Chandler's plane was just called, so everyone is saying his or her goodbyes.  
  
  
"Rachel, I'm going to miss you." Chandler hugged her. As he pulled back, she was trying to hold back tears. Trying not to notice, she said, "Remember, polka dots don't go with stripes, and just call me for any more fashion tips!" He laughed and hugged her again. "I'm going to miss you too, Chandler."  
  
Chandler went up to Ross, who was next in line. (They were standing in a line, Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, Joey, and Monica.)  
"Man, it's going to be lonely without you," Ross said, as he pulled him into a hug. They talked for another minute, and hugged again, both were trying not to cry.  
  
Phoebe was next. "Pheebs, come here." Phoebe put on a brave face as they hugged. "Goodbye, Chandler. Don't forget to call and write." He nodded, too choked up too speak.  
  
"I'm going to miss you man," Joey wailed. "Who is going to watch Bay watch with me? Or going to strip clubs? Or just be my roommate?" Chandler talked to him for another minute, and then hugged him. (They were acting like TOW The Worst Best Man Ever, towards the end, at the veterinarian office.)  
  
Finally, it was Monica's turn. They both looked at each other and she tightly embraced him. She never knew it was going to be this hard. She swallowed the lump that was already forming.   
  
Chandler held her tightly. He whispered in her ears, "I'm sorry about the promise, Mon. I will call everyday and write and I'll come visit on holidays." She bravely smiled and said, "You better." After another conversation, Chandler embraced her again and kissed her lips, in a friendly way, then picked up his baggage. Monica let go and he slowly walked away.  
  
As Chandler passed Joey, he whispered, "Take care of Monica for me. Just promise me that, Joe. I need to know she's going to be okay." Joey nodded, reassuringly. "Don't worry man."  
  
Chandler walked toward the gate and right before boarding, he turned around and waved goodbye. Everyone waved back. Right before turning away, he glanced at Monica. She had tears in her eyes as she mouthed, "Goodbye." He mouthed back, "Goodbye, Monica."  
  
As soon as he left, Monica broke down and collapsed, crying her heart out.   
  
Another cliffhanger! Sorry guys  
  
To be continued…  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! It would mean a lot!   
  
  
  



	9. Forgotten Friends

Finally, the long awaited part nine!!! Just to being you back up to date, here what happened in my other fics:  
  
Monica was depressed for a while since her and Richard broke up, that she considered taking pills to end her life. Luckily, before she could, Chandler intercepted and a huge argument came between them (remember, their just friends, nothing more!) Monica fled the scene to Central Park where she was attacked. After the others finding out what had happened, Monica and Chandler make up. Soon after, Monica realizes her deepest fear, losing Chandler, her best friend. After reassuring her that he wasn't going to go anywhere, they all take a trip to the carnival, where Monica learns her future. After returning, Chandler gets some bad news. Every time he tried telling Monica that he was moving away, it always ended in a fight. Days later, the whole group is at the airport, wishing Chandler off, Monica being the saddest. Chandler promised he would call everyday and left. But right before boarding, he took Joey aside and asked him, "Just promise me something Joe. "What?" "Just promise me that you will look after Monica. I need to know if she's going to be okay. Please, just promise me that" Chandler pleaded. After Joey reassured him that he would, he finally took off, leaving Monica to cry her heart out right in the middle of the airport.   
  
  
Okay, here is the next one and it's been a week since Chandler has left and he has called everyday, just like he promised to.   
  
DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO NBC: CRANE, KAUFFMAN, AND BRIGHT. IM JUST USING THEM FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES AND SO YOU CANNOT SUE ME:)  
  
  
Scene: Monica and Rachel's   
  
No one is there as the camera pans over the apartment and stops at the door.  
  
Monica tiredly opens the door and almost starts crying when there is no one in the apartment. She had the lousiest day at work, and now, no one was here to greet her. She threw her purse down and flopped down on the couch, just waiting for him to come home. But of course, he wouldn't.  
  
It's not like I want a boyfriend, she thought. Just a friend. All I want is a friend, she pleaded to no one in particular. Someone to share my pain with, someone to share my joy with, my secrets, someone who'll just be there.   
  
And that friend is not here, Monica noted remorsefully.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Los Angeles…  
  
  
Chandler opened the door to his apartment and noticed the darkness and emptiness. He sighed. He flicked on the lights, and the room flooded in brightness. But that brightness couldn't fill his heart. He missed the gang, especially Monica. He missed Joey's constant need for sandwiches or Bay watch, Ross's long and no point talks, Rachel's problems over little things, Phoebe's strange ways, and above all, Monica. He missed everything about her. The way she wore her hair, her fresh smell, the way she talked, comforted him, the way she cooked, the way she looked…all the time…   
  
  
  
Not once did Chandler consider that he might be in love with her. Not once…  
  
  
2 weeks later  
  
  
Scene: Monica and Rachel's; everyone is there and Monica is in her room.  
  
Ring! Ring!   
  
Ross goes over and picks up the phone  
  
"Hey Chandler! What's up man? (Listens) Yeah, everyone's here. So how's LA? (Listens) How's work? (Listens) Yeah, everybody's great. (Listens) Okay, hold up.  
  
To Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel: Chandler wants to say hi! I'll put him on the speaker  
  
Everyone (but Monica): Hey Chandler! /Hi / sup?  
  
Ross picks up the phone again. "Hey man, its me again" (listens) (Lowers his voice) ummm…She's not doing so well, man. I don't know, she's-  
  
Monica comes out of her room. "Is that Chandler? Let me talk to him!" She races to the phone.  
  
Time Lapse  
  
"…Bye Chandler." Monica sighs happily and hung up the phone. It felt good to hear his voice. For the past 2 weeks, he hadn't called. Sure, it wasn't like he was obligated to call, but it was nice to hear his voice every now and then.   
  
It's starting already, Monica miserably thought. Soon, he's going to get married, have 2 perfect children, live in a huge white house with a picket fence surrounding the perimeter, and colorful flowers in the garden… Why can't I have that?  
  
  
Scene: Chandler's Apartment  
  
Chandler cheerfully hung up the phone. After any talk with Monica, he was always in a happier mood. Here in L.A, he hasn't meet that many new people and friends, considering his work life took most out of him. That was the reason why he hadn't called in a while. He sighed heavily and leaned against the window (like TOW Eddie Moves In)  
  
Scene: Monica is also leaning against her window and we hear "How do I live" by Trisha Yearwood playing in the background as Chandler and Monica stare out in the world…   
  
(Author's Note: You should really listen to the lyrics, it has a more stronger effect. BTW, thanks Steph)   
  
  
How do I   
  
Get through one night without you  
  
If I have to live without you  
  
What kind of life would that be  
  
(Montages: Their all of my series Monica hugging Chandler after he gave her the bracelet)   
  
Oh and I   
  
I need you in my arms  
  
Need you to hold  
  
(Monica slamming the door in his face)  
  
Your my world  
  
My heart  
  
My soul  
  
(Chandler finds the pills and them arguing)  
  
If you ever leave   
  
Baby you would take away everything  
  
(Monica being comforted by him after the attack)  
  
Good in my life  
  
Hmm without you  
  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
  
There'd be no love in my life  
  
There'd be no one left for me  
And I   
  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
  
(Monica clinging to him when she realizes her fear)  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything  
  
Real in my life  
  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you  
  
I want to know  
  
(Them at the carnival)  
  
How do I breathe without you  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever   
  
Ever survive  
  
How do I   
  
How do I   
  
Oh how do I live  
  
If you ever leave  
  
(Chandler trying to tell Monica the bad news)  
  
Baby you would take away everything   
  
Need you with me  
  
Baby could you know  
  
That you're everything  
  
Good in my life  
  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you  
  
I want to know  
  
(Her shouting at him when the promise was broken)  
  
How do I breathe without you  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever  
  
Ever survive  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
Oh how do I live  
  
How do I live  
  
Without you baby…  
  
(Both hugging at the airport as Chandler leaves and Monica starts crying…)  
  
  
Monica slowly wiped the tear that fell down from her face and just wished he would come home…  
  
Chandler swallowed painfully as a tear rolled down his face. He had never cried before. Not when his parents were getting a divorce, he would just hide himself in the closet and think about the latest Superman comic. He didn't cry when his parents weren't there on his first day of school, or when his grandmother and pet bird died, nothing. He couldn't understand, why, all of a sudden, he was getting sentimental over things like this. Sure, his friends were there, but they weren't really that close anyway…  
  
"Oh what am I saying? Of course we were that close!" Chandler spoke to himself. "What I wouldn't do with just ONE, just one, game of foosball with Joey, or another cup of coffee from the place were his friends first came united. We're family! All of us! We should stick together! The six if us… And here I am talking to my self in a empty apartment…"  
  
Chandler chuckled and thought…  
  
"I miss you, Mon…"  
  
  
Scene: Central Perk  
  
  
"No way!" Ross exclaimed.  
  
"Way!" Joey said, happily.   
  
"What's going on, you guys?" Rachel asked as she sat down to take her break.  
  
"Ohohoh!!! Joey is going to co-star in a movie with Al Pacino!!!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"But weren't you already in a movie but then they kicked you out?"  
  
"Yeah so?" Joey asked. "This time, I'm the evil dude person thing, and this time, I don't have to show them my butt!  
A silence insured them. It was like their waiting for Chandler to quirk up one of his sarcastic comments. Nothing followed.   
"So, anyway, Joe," Monica said disappointed, "When are you going to start filming?"   
  
As Joey talked, Monica sat there thinking. The only reason she asked that question was the uncomfortable moment that Chandler was supposed to fill. But he's not here. She never knew that such a close friend could have such a strong impact on her life. Lately, all it seemed like she was either talking to Chandler on the phone, or thinking about him, or dreaming about him. She once overhead Rachel and Phoebe talking, but the only words she could pick out were…"Chandler…Monica…love" Of course that wasn't true. He's my best friend, nothing more. So what if were a little close? Is that bad? Monica thought. She glanced down at her watch and saw that Chandler was going to call her in a few minutes. They had agreed to call each other a certain time of the day, considering how expensive the phone charges were these days. Monica quickly fled out of the coffee shop.  
"Let me guess, Chandler's going to call." Phoebe stated. The others nodded.  
  
Scene: A month later  
  
"Bill, bill, bill, bill- "Chandler said as he flipped through his mail, carelessly tossed it on the table. If it were Monica, she would have probably paid them the second she opened it, Chandler thought. Monica… He felt really guilty. He hadn't called her in over a week and they usually talked twice a day. Sure his phone bill was huge, but Monica's voice was priceless. But she hasn't called me either! He childishly argued.  
Scene: Another 3 weeks later (I know, I'm moving fast!)  
Monica started at what was in front of her. A letter. But not just any letter, a letter from Chandler. She suddenly became angry with him. After all, he hasn't been calling lately and now all of a sudden, a letter. But her heart got to the best of her as she carefully opened it. She glanced at the piece of writing and chuckled. He still writes like a little boy, messy, yet the spirit of a little child.   
  
Scene: It has now officially been exactly one year since Chandler has moved away. Monica somehow lost contact with Chandler, and so has he. So, they haven't talked for a whole year.   
  
Chandler walked aimlessly through Hollywood. He didn't care about the thousands of people, or lights, or celebrities, or even the stars on the streets. All he cared was about the people he missed most. He had tried to go to somewhere to keep his mind off the fact that Monica hadn't called or wrote him anything. But Hollywood didn't do that.   
  
Monica slammed the front door and threw herself on the couch. Her date had been awful. He kept talking about himself, and after some conversation, she found out he was gay. No wonder he kept glancing at the waiter.   
Why can't I find anyone? Monica thought. This past year has been hell. She only dated 3 guys, whom of which weren't right for her, but the biggest heartstring was the situation with Chandler. They hadn't talked for a whole YEAR. After he wrote the letter, she wrote back but never got a response. In the letter, she had explained that there was something wrong with the phone company so they changed her and Rachel's number. Chandler never wrote back, but he could've called, Monica thought miserably. But he didn't do that, and she didn't either.  
  
Chandler finally made up his mind. He knew what he would have to do in order to make things right between him and Monica. He hurriedly catches a cab…  
  
Scene: 3 hours later  
  
Monica is asleep in her and Rachel's apartment on the sofa. Someone slowly opens the door, and chuckled to himself. This door is never locked, he thought. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the person that he loved on the sofa, sleeping. Oh well, he thought. I can tell her later. He quietly made his way back to the door and shut it firmly.  
  
Scene: 4 hours later  
  
Someone else opens the door and sees that she is asleep. He quietly makes her way over to the sofa and noticing that she is shivering, he goes into her room and comes out with a blanket. He wraps that around her as she clings to it. A smile forms on her lips as he watches. He kneels down to her and pecks her on the cheek. He rises and makes his way out the door.  
  
WHO WERE THOSE 2 GUYS? (BTW, they are 2 DIFFERENT people)  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ONE, WHICH BY THE WAY WILL BE MY LAST FANFIC IN THIS SERIES.   
PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN A WHOLE BUNCH:)  



	10. Blind Best Friends

Wow, it's been a while! Okay, here is my last fanfic in this series! I hope you enjoy it! And to make it easier on you, here is a short summary of what happened in all of my other fics:  
  
Monica was depressed for a while since her and Richard broke up, that she considered taking pills to end her life (BLUE EYES). Luckily, before she could, Chandler intercepted and a huge argument came between them (remember, their just friends, nothing more!) (THE SUDDEN OUTBURST) Monica fled the scene to Central Park where she was attacked. After the others finding out what had happened (A MOMENT OF SILENCE), Monica and Chandler make up. (THE FLASHBACK ATTACK) Soon after, Monica realizes her deepest fear, losing Chandler, her best friend. (FEAR OF LOSING HIM) After reassuring her that he wasn't going to go anywhere, they all take a trip to the carnival, where Monica learns her future.(AT THE CARNIVAL) After returning, Chandler gets some bad news. Every time he tried telling Monica that he was moving away, it always ended in a fight.(BAD NEWS) Days later, the whole group is at the airport, wishing Chandler off, Monica being the saddest.(A PROMISE BROKEN) Chandler promised he would call everyday and left. But right before boarding, he took Joey aside and asked him, "Just promise me something Joe. "What?" "Just promise me that you will look after Monica. I need to know if she's going to be okay. Please, just promise me that" Chandler pleaded. After Joey reassured him that he would, he finally took off, leaving Monica to cry her heart out right in the middle of the airport. And now, in my last fic, Chandler and Monica lost touch after a year. They're both mad at one another and we left off were 2 different people entered Monica's apartment…(FORGOTTEN FRIENDS)  
  
Okay, here is the last part!  
  
  
Scene: Joey's  
  
Chandler tiredly entered the apartment, not at all surprised that the door was open. He saw no one in sight and quickly headed for his old room. Once he reached there, he realized that Joey hadn't gotten another roommate. The room was practically empty, except for his old bed and dresser. He lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"When did my life get so complicated?!" Chandler angrily muttered. "I don't deserve this, I don't! It seems they already forgot about me. I haven't heard from anyone in a whole year! That's 365 days without my family!"  
  
He swiftly turned to his side, finally realizing how much they meant to him. But even he knew he wasn't talking about Ross, his college bud, Joey, the best roommate ever, Phoebe, or even Rachel, but Monica. When he walked into her and Rach's apartment, he saw her sleeping peacefully on the sofa. That was the moment when he realized how much she meant to him. He needed her in his life, otherwise…NO! No otherwise. He just needed her…  
  
  
Scene: Monica and Rachel's  
  
  
Monica groggily woke up, not at all pleased with the idea that she fell asleep on the sofa with a dress that was already wrinkled by now. She stood up and headed to her room.   
  
"Who even cares" Monica thought. Rachel was out with Ross, so Monica had the whole apartment to herself. She stood in the middle of her room, starring around her. Her room. It was the one thing Monica trusted and relied on. She could come here whenever another horrible day at work occurred, but lately, the reason was Chandler. Monica drew in a sharp breath. She was so frustrated with him.   
  
"Why? Why did this happen to me? I deserve some happiness, why cant I have that?! My best friend abandoned me, my BEST FRIEND. I need him in my life. Dear god, please, please just signal some sign to me that he's okay. I just need to know that he's laughing and not dead somewhere. Please..." she whispered, as tears sprung to her eyes. But the same time she missed him terribly, she was so mad with him. He didn't try to call. He didn't try to fax. He didn't try to write. Nothing. No form of contact. Maybe he doesn't even care about me, Monica noted, miserably. She lay down on her bed, staring at a picture on her nightstand. It was of the whole gang in Central Perk. Gunther had volunteered to take it. Monica didn't notice anything in the snapshot, but the two people in the middle of the sofa, their arms intertwined together, both laughing.  
  
"Damn it!" she screamed as the tears, once again, started. She picked up the frame with the picture and threw it on the floor, the glass shattering into a million pieces.   
  
"Look Chandler, this is what you did to me." Monica whispered. Her best friend.  
  
  
Scene: Joey's  
  
  
Chandler was almost asleep, when he heard the door open and close. He sprung out of bed and glanced at the clock. Only midnight. He opened the door and saw one of the people that Chandler missed.  
  
"JOEY!!"  
  
"Chandler? What? What are you doing here? Or am I just dreaming?"   
  
"It's me, buddy."   
  
Joey dropped his keys as both of them hugged. (This is one of those emotional J & C moments, like in the show).  
  
"Wow's its really you!"  
  
Both pulled away and darted away from each other, neither one of them wanting the other to see the tears in their eyes.   
  
"So, how's it going, man? What are you doing here?" Joey exclaimed in happiness from seeing him. He had missed him terribly.  
  
"What, am I not wanted here anymore?" Chandler teased. "Actually, I've been thinking about you guys a lot lately, and I thought I'd come and see how's it going." Joey grinned.  
  
Time Lapse: 2 hours   
  
Chandler and Joey are both in the barca recliners, catching up on things  
  
"…And then, he literally peed in his pants!" Joey finished, laughing.   
  
"Oh my god!" Chandler spit his beer out. "I can't believe I missed that."  
  
"Well, if you had been around, maybe you wouldn't have," Joey snapped. Instantly he regretted it. He didn't mean to say that, he was just feeling all different emotions right now. Both of them looked down.  
  
  
Scene: Monica and Rachel's (This is going on the same time Joey and Chandler were talking)  
  
  
"MONICA! CALL HIM!" Rachel yelled. She came in the moment the glass broke, and now, understanding the situation, was persuading her to call Chandler.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT BE THE FIRST ONE TO CAVE!"   
  
"Monica," Rachel lowered her voice, but the force was still there. "Sweetie, you miss him. You should call him. So what if you're the first one to make the move?"  
  
Monica didn't respond. She sat down on the sofa. Rachel sat down on the coffee table, facing her.  
  
"It's not a game, Mon. If you miss him, call him. I know your hurt because he didn't try to call you, but why don't YOU be the adult this time? I miss him too. Ross misses him. Joey misses him. Phoebe misses him. All of us miss him, Mon. I had enough of this behavior! You've been doing nothing but moping for that last year and personally, I am SICK of it!" Rachel paused as she calmed down. "Everyone misses him. I know, your wondering why don't I call him? But Mon, don't you see? You guys need to patch this up first; otherwise, things are going to be pretty nasty…Eveyone misses him…"Rachel repeated.  
  
"Not the way I do," Monica simply whispered, her cheeks wet from her tears.  
  
"Oh Mon…" she wrapped her arms around her in a comforting manner. Rachel let her sob on her shoulder. Rachel gulped. Her throat was choked up as well.   
  
Why cant both of them stop being stubborn and realize how much they miss each other, Rachel thought. How much they love each other…  
  
  
Scene: Joey's  
  
  
"I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean that," Joey said.  
  
Chandler looked up. "No, I deserved that. I'm sorry, Joe. I'm sorry I didn't call or write. I…" No, there was no excuse. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't sweat it, man. You're here now, and that's all that matters." Joey paused. "So, um, have you talked to Monica yet?"   
  
Chandler instantly looked up and starred at Joey. "No, she was sleeping when I went over there."  
  
Even Joey wasn't that stupid. He could see how much his friends were suffering because of the distance between them. He could see how much Chandler was in love with her. He could see how much Monica was in love with Chandler. They belong together, Joey thought. What's stopping them?  
  
After another uncomfortable pause, Chandler smiled. "I got good news man. I'm moving back here in New York!"  
  
"What!? Really? And you're just telling me now? Did they transfer you?"  
  
"Actually, no," Chandler admitted. "After seeing you, I realized how much I missed you guys. So I decided to quit my job and move back here…with you. That is if you'll let me" he quickly added.  
  
"Of course man!" They both hugged again. Finally, things were looking up.  
  
"So, did you hook up with anyone yet?" Joey winked.  
  
Chandler laughed. This was the same old Joey.  
  
  
Scene: Monica and Rachel's  
The next day (morning)  
Everyone but Joey and Chandler are there. Monica is in her room. Nobody knows Chandler is back.  
  
  
The room was considerably quiet. Rachel and Ross were on the sofa, cuddling. Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper. They were waiting for Monica to wake up and start breakfast.  
  
I don't know how we got this way, Phoebe thought. She really wasn't reading, but staring at the paper. By her expression, you would expect that her dad's death announcement be in the obituaries. But that wasn't the case, not at all. She was thinking about her friends, two of them in particular, one of them the most. Somewhere along the years that Chandler and Monica knew each other, they became best friends. Even when Phoebe lived with Monica, it would always be Monica and Chandler…she could tell how much each one of them were suffering. She didn't like it at all. Her friends were the most important to her, ALL of them.  
  
Ross kissed Rachel and let her sigh in his arms. Recently, Ross had noticed how Monica seemed these days. She was quieter, not joining in the conversations. She complained a lot more, mostly about her crappy life. She seemed sadder, overall. The others, especially Joey, was looking out for her, fearing she might go back in her depression.  
  
How can a single person have such impact on a human being? Ross asked himself. He knew Monica and Chandler were close, but never apprehending the fact that their friendship was something deeper. Could it be love? About 2 months ago, he and Rachel had a talk. Ross finally understood that they might be in love, and he…actually enjoyed the idea. He knew he could trust Chandler. But the problem was, he wasn't here.   
  
"Wait a second! Is today Friday?" Ross exclaimed, suddenly remembering something very important.  
  
"Yeah, honey." Rachel asked, a bit confused.  
  
Ross jumped out of Rachel's grasp and starting jumping around the place. He couldn't believe today was THE day! Chandler had secretly called him and told him that he's coming today.   
  
Rachel was freaked out by Ross's behavior.   
  
"Ross, sweetie, what's-"   
  
The door interrupted her. Joey and Chandler came in, Joey heading straight for the refrigerator. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm back!" Chandler nervously said. He expected them to be mad at him, but before he knew it, 3 of his friends came barging at him.  
  
"Chandler! Oh my gosh! What? How? Who? When?" Phoebe exclaimed.   
  
Rachel and Phoebe hugged him. Soon, Ross joined in the fun.   
  
"Yeah, I'm back." He paused. "For good."  
  
After more hugging and exclaiming, Chandler finally asked, "So, where's Mon?"  
  
As if on cue, the door to Monica's room opened, and she stood there.  
  
There he was! Monica thought. She thought she was dreaming, but it really was him. Her body was frozen in place. She couldn't move over and greet him, or scream at him like she wanted to do.  
  
"Hey Mon," Chandler said nervously, also not moving. The others noticed this, and quickly made excuses to leave.   
  
"Uh, I got rehearsal."  
  
"I got a client to massage."  
  
"We're going down to Central Perk."  
  
And they left.   
  
Chandler slowly walked towards her. They were standing face to face, when he noticed her tear streaked cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Monica," he whispered, and pulled her in a hug. She let him hold her, and was sobbing, "Your back. Your really back. Chandler, you have (sob) no idea how much I missed (sob) you."  
  
"I missed you too, Mon. I am so sorry for everything that happened in the last year." His voice was sore, as if afraid to talk.  
  
Chandler suddenly felt her body turn to ice and she pulled away from him. She walked away from him, and now, they were standing on opposite sides of the room, Monica near the kitchen, Chandler in the living room, the sofa separating them.  
  
Monica angrily wiped the tears off her face. She knew what she was about to do could cost their friendship, but needed to say it.  
  
"WHAT?" Monica yelled. "Your sorry?! After a whole year without speaking, you come back in my life and say 'your sorry'. Do you actually think I'm actually going to forgive you? Chandler, when you left, I thought…(sobs) I thought…I thought that life wasn't worth it. You abandoned me! And I am not going to forgive you this time."  
  
Chandler was beginning to get angry. "You're not going to FORGIVE me? This was my JOB! I couldn't very well back out of it and you know that! What about me calling you? Hm? I did that, didn't I?! I called you and wrote to you. Don't tell me I did something wrong, because if I remember correctly, you never responded to my letter!"  
  
"Didn't respond?!" I did respond! You never wrote back! In the letter I explained that our phone number changed. And I didn't have your number!"  
  
"Oh stop it Monica!" He hissed. "You making excuses. You know what? This is stupid. I shouldn't have ever come back here. I know when I'm not wanted."  
  
Monica wiped a couple more tears from her eyes. "What about the pact? You PROMISED me you were never going to leave me! Richard left me-  
  
"Richard this! Richard that! Is that all you can talk about?!"  
  
Monica gave up. "I thought you were the only one would understood me. I guess I was wrong, " she whispered.  
  
"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME MONICA! LOOK! IM SORRY I WASN'T HERE! Joey promised me he would take care of you. See? I was looking out for you."  
  
"Take care of ME!? I am not a baby, or a dog. I can function fine without you!" Monica angrily said.  
  
"Oh really?! Well, is that why you haven't been yourself lately? Joey told me everything, Mon! He said you weren't acting like yourself lately. Now tell me, what's all that about?!"  
  
Monica ignored that. She stared at the floor, tears filling her blue eyes.  
  
Chandler calmed down. "Look Monica, I am so sorry about losing contact. But I am here now, and I'm not leaving. I quit my job, so that means I can move back here with the gang, and you. (He paused) Joey and I are going to be roommates again. (Another pause) I wonder how he paid for rent for a whole year without a roommate."  
  
"Because he has friends." Monica acidly said. "He has friends who care about him. Who wouldn't abandon him. The four of us helped him out with rent and money."  
  
Chandler suddenly lost it. He cried out, like a desperate kid trying to find his Mommy. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at Monica. "I…am…so…. sorry," he managed to get out before breaking down.  
  
Monica gazed up, and saw Chandler falling apart. All emotions fled from her. She made her way over to him and tightly embraced him. He held her as well. Both of them were crying. Crying over the fact that they found one another again. Tears of joy ran down Chandler's face as he whispered in Monica's ear,   
  
"I came back for YOU…"  
  
Yet still, no one said they loved each other…  
  
  
Scene: 2 months later  
  
  
Everything was pretty much back to usual. Monica and Chandler became best friends again, and the others kept watching and waiting for 'the moment' they would confess their love for each other.   
  
I'll Be There   
  
You and I must make a pact  
  
We must bring salvation back  
  
Where there is love  
  
I'll be there  
  
I'll reach out my hand to you  
  
I'll have faith in all you do  
  
Just call my name  
  
And I'll be there  
  
  
Scene: The Movie theaters, everyone was there as a group  
They sat in this order: Phoebe, Rachel, Ross, Monica, Chandler, and Joey  
  
Ross had his arm around Rachel. He noticed how everyone was into the movie. Only he was glancing at Chandler and Monica every 2 seconds. He noticed Chandler's arm around her, and they were both sharing popcorn. Ross suddenly noticed Monica's hand of popcorn feed into Chandler's mouth. Neither one of them noticed. It was as if it was auto movement.  
  
And oh, I'll be there to comfort you  
  
Build my world of dreams around you  
  
I'm so glad that I found you  
  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on  
  
Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
  
Togetherness is all I'm after  
  
Whenever you need me  
  
I'll be there  
  
Scene: Central Perk  
  
Gunther walked up toward his best customers and asked if they want anything. While taking their order, he noticed two of them. The funny one had his arm around Rachel's roommate, and she was leaning on his shoulder. When did they get together? He thought. The irony is, their not.  
  
I'll be there to protect you  
  
With an unselfish love I'll respect you  
  
Just call my name  
  
And I'll be there  
  
I'll be there to comfort you  
  
Build my world of dreams around you  
  
I'm so glad I found you baby  
  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
  
I'll be your strength, you wanna keep holding on  
  
Scene: Chandler and Joey's   
  
Both of them are sitting in separate recliners, laughing at the comedy they were watching. The door opened and Joey and his date came in. After a minute of chatting, Joey and his date went into his room. As they passed Monica and Chandler, the date thought, "Wow. What a cute couple."  
  
If you should ever find someone new  
  
I know she'd better be good to you  
  
'Cos if she doesn't  
  
Then I'll be there  
  
I'll be there  
  
I'll be there  
  
Just call my name  
  
And I'll be there  
  
Scene: Central Park; the gang playing football. Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe on a team, Joey, Rachel, and Ross on the other team.  
  
An onlooker looked at the six friends playing football. He wished he had someone like they had each other. A loud cheering interrupted his thoughts. When he looked up, he saw 2 of them hugging and high-fiving each other. The watcher was mesmerized.  
  
I'll be there  
  
I'll be there  
  
Just call my name  
  
And I'll be there   
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just call my name  
  
Scene: Chandler's Birthday Party; Their playing Pin The Tail (where one person is blindfolded and pins a tail onto a picture). But their playing a different version, where two of them would be blind and stand away from each other, and both of them try to pin each other blindfolded.  
  
Phoebe stood off toward the drink table. She saw Monica and Chandler standing on opposite sides of the room, blindfolded. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, especially Chandler. He kept tripping, trying to find Monica, who was too quick for him. Phoebe finally understood the significance of the blindfold. She realized that both of them were blind, blind to the truth, the truth being the love for one another. Neither one could see it, but everyone else could see it. Now the question is, when will the blindfold come down?  
  
Scene: 2 weeks later; Monica and Rachel's  
  
The apartment was dark as Rachel stepped in, back from work. She turned them on, and as she was walking toward her room, she stopped over the sofa. What she saw was indescribable.  
  
She saw two best friends. Both of them were stretched out on the sofa. They were sleeping. One of them had his arms around the other's waist, holding her tightly, protecting her from the world. She had her face on his shoulder, as to let him know she wasn't going anywhere.   
  
Two blind best friends.  
  
And I'll be there...  
  
THAT'S ALL FOLKS! That was the end of my Chandler and Monica series. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I want to thank someone. She knows who she is. I couldn't have done it without you. You like a sister to me! I LOVE YOU (hint: CHASSY)…  
  
And I thank you all for bearing with me and reading this!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN BUNCHES! :)  



End file.
